run away
by fireblazer2000
Summary: after her parents disagree with her being officer, she decides to run away to spend one day in zootopia to prove herself but when she finds herself in trouble a fox comes to her aid.


Judy sat at home with her parents at the dinner table. Her parents told her siblings that they wanted some time alone with Judy, So they were all up in their rooms or in the garden.

"Now look Judy" Stu began. "We're not trying to upset you here,it's just well, you being a police officer it just isn't gonna work.

Judy frowned a bit "It will work dad,I'll try my best and achieve my dream I will."

"Now honey,remember all those mammals at the ZPD, they will be a lot bigger then you,bunnies aren't really meant for being police officers. I mean we are well umm we're not the biggest or strongest mammals they are"

Judy felt anger inside of her " I know that but how will we know if we never try? No bunny has ever had the courage to do it before."

Bonnie and Stu both sighed "Look like I said before if we don't try we'll never fail. I mean being a farmer it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Look I know you guys are carrot farmers, and I know that most of my brothers and sisters want to be carrot farmers too, but that doesn't mean I have too be" Judy yelled.

"Now, Judy you don't hae to get upset we were just saying that". Bonnie began, before she was cut of by her daughter.

"That I can't do it? Well you know what I can, I can" Judy began to cry and ran to her room.

"JUDY!" They both cried

"Oh I hope she's ok" Bonnie said concerned.

"Maybe this is just a phase she's going through" Stu said.

"Yes she'll grow out of it, when she gets older"

Judy heard them talking. a phase? She thought is that what they think this is just a childish phase? Well I'll show them.

She then got out her bunny bank and took out some money. "There" she said to herself. "This should be enough"

She then slowly crept down the stairs. Her parents were no where in sight. Then she opened the front door and ran out.

I will be a police officer mum and dad, and to prove I can take care of myself. I'm gonna spend one whole day in zootopia by myself. Judy thought.

So Judy went to train station, it was quite a walk from her burrow, so by the time she got there she was a bit tired.

She went up to the ticket booth "hello one ticket to zootopia" she said as she handed him then money.

The elephant looked down at her. "Where are your parents young lady?" He asked.

"Oh there uh at the shop,they have a season ticket" she lied.

He continued to look her her "single or return?"

"uhh return please" she repiled. He gave her the ticket and she went to wait for the train. Luckily she didn't hae to wait too long, a train came within 5 minutes.

"Alright" Judy said to herself "zootopia here I come"

She found a seat and sat down, she began to wonder about her parents and her borthers and sisters, have they figured she'd gone missing yet?

Well even tough bunny burrow isn't as big as zootopia it is still quite big,so by the time she had been to zootopia they may not have even noticed. Judy knew what would happen if they did find ot she went all the way to zootopia. Grounded, no TV no desert. But it's all worth it.

It was quite a long journey to Zootopia so she fell asleep for a bit.

"Last stop zootopia" Judy woke up at the noise and saw everyone getting off.

"Oh boy I'm here" she cried happily "I'm in zootopia, I just can't belive it"

She got of the train and made sure she had her train ticket,which she did. She aslo still had a bit of money left so she could get something to eat.

She walked around happily

[meanwhile]

"Kids dinner" Bonnie shouted. The chidlren all came rushing down and sat at the table.

"Ok, dig in,and wait a sec, where's Judy?" Asked Stu.

"Probably still in her room" Bonnie answered "I'll go get her"

She went to Judy's room and knocked on "Judy,Judy come on dinner"

No reply

Bonnie sighed "look Judy I know your upset but please just come down ok?"

Still no reply, bonnie opened the door and gasped at what she saw or rather what she didn't see.

"STU!" She shouted "Judy, she's not in her room?"

"WHAT?!" Stu yelled back "ok just remain calm, she's probably just out for a walk"

"Yeah" Bonnie agreed "I'll go look for her she can't have gone too far could she?"

[back in zootopia]

"Wow this place is amazing" Judy smiled As she looked at all the mammals both big and small, prey or predator they were all living together. It was just wonderful. "I don't know why my parents are so scared about it"

Judy began to think about what she should do while she was here.

She had an idea since was here in zootopia where her dream job is, she was going to go to the ZPD.

"Ok I just need to find out where it is" she thought Then she saw a elephant walking past.

"Uh excuse me sir could you show me how to" Judy began, but was cut short.

"Look bunny I don't have time for your bunny scout cookies or whatever, I'm busy" he snorted and walked off.

Judy looked a bit scared and began to walk more. Ok I'll just find it on my own she thought.

Her feet were getting tired and she was getting hungry. So she stopped by a cake shop.

"Hello one carrot cake please" she asked.

"No problem, here you go" the cashier said as she took the money and handed Judy a carrot cake. It was quite big, so she sat down at a bench to eat it. It was a nice cake, but not as good as the one her parents made, the thought of her parents made her happy expression turned into a sad one.

They must have noticed I've gone now. Oh no I hope they're not too worried about me. She thought sadly.

She sighed as she finished of her cake and began to walk some more. She kept her head down most of the way, until she saw a giant foot "WHoa!" She yelled as she ran around a rhino. Barley just avoiding being stepped on.

"Watch it bunny, next time you may not be so lucky" she snorted and walked off

"uh sorry" she said. "Ok I just need to figure out where I am" she continued to walk around to find the ZPD building.

[bunny burrow]

Bonnie was still searching for Judy but still no sign of her, she had gone to all of Judy's friends house but they had not seen her either.

Bonnie began to get worried, so she phoned Stu up

"Stu I can't find her none of her friends have seen her, she's not any of her favorite places"

"Ok look I'm gonna call the police ok?" Stu told her.

"Ok"

They hung up

[back in zootopia]

It was getting late now and a bit dark "oh I need to find the ZPD building" Judy cried. "I just have too"

As she walked she began to pay less attention to her surroundings and without her knowing she walked into a dark alley way.

"Well, well what have we here?" Sneered a voice, Judy looked up to see a tiger a rhino and a hippo. They all looked about aged 14 and all looked very tough.

"Aw it's a cute little bunny" the rhino laughed along with the others.

Judy felt herself get both scared and angry. "Hey you shouldn't call a bunny cute, it's an insult to us" she remarked in anger, but she did look very scared.

"ohh, did you hear that fella's we just insulted this cute little bunny" the tiger mocked and the other two chuckled darkly. "anyway bunny ,you have 5 seconds to explain why you're here in our alley before we pound you" He threatened.

Judy's nose began to twitch and her heart began to pound more quicker by the second.

"Tick tock, time's up little bunny" the tiger taunted. The tiger and the rhino took a step closer to Judy, and cracked their knuckles.

Judy turned around to run away, but the hippo was there blocking an exit. So she had no where to run now "where do you think you're going?" The rhino snickered.

"Come on fella's" the hippo snarled "let's show bunny here what happens when someone walks in our alley"

"No please don't I'm so sorry I dont know it was your alley" Judy begged but that just made them laugh more.

"Yeah that's what they all say" sneered the rhino who took hold of Judy by her ears and began to pull on them.

"Oww" Judy cried "let me go please." Tears were now forming in her eyes due to the pain

"Or what? You gonna go cry to your mommy?" The tiger mockingly asked.

"Yeah crybaby"

"Get ready bunny this is gonna hurt bad"

Just then the hippo made a fist and got ready to attack The poor bunny.

Judy shout her eyes tight, but before the attack came a voice was heard.

"Hey leave her alone"

Judy opened her eyes and saw a red fox about aged 16.

They all turned around to look at the fox

"Says who?" The hippo challenged.

"Says me that's who, you should all be ashamed of yourself." The fox said in anger.

"Look we didn't hurt her" the rhino remarked

"Oh so holding her roughly by the ears and nearly punching her isn't hurting her?"

"Look fox just stay of this ok?" The hippo demanded.

"No I won't, now let her go cause I know where you all live, and I could tell your parents. I don't think they'll be too pleased if their sons were bullying a bunny have their age and size"

They all groaned and they let Judy go and they all left

Judy began to sob with fear

The fox walked over to her "You ok?" He asked.

Judy nodded but continued to sob. "i uh think s so, thank y you for helping me"

"No problem" he took out a tissue and gave it to Judy "here wipe your eyes" he kindly said

Judy took it out of his paws and began to wipe her eyes and nose with it.

"So where you from?" He asked "I can't say I've seen you around before.

"I'm uhh from bunny burrow" Judy replied.

"Bunny burrow eh? So are you on like a hoilday here visiting someone?"

Judy sighed and shook her head "no I sort of ran away" she admitted.

The fox looked at her in shock "ran away Why?"

"well because no one in my family thinks I can acheive my dreams, I want to be a police officer when I grow up, but everyone just says I can't do it. I was gonna go back, but I wanted to prove I could take care of myself, so I came to zootopia"

The fox sighed "look I know in life you have dreams and sometimes others don't agree with them, but that shouldn't matter, what matters is what you think.

Judy nodded in understanding

"And also running away won't prove you can take care of yourself, think of your parents, they're probably at home now worried about you"

"I know, I just I don't know what I was thinking" she sniffed "I'm such a dumb bunny"

"Hey no your not" the fox assured her "you know what you did? You made a mistake just like everyone else, now you tell me what are you gonna do to fix your mistske?"

"Well I uh guess I go back and say sorry to my parents and just accept the trouble I'll be in" Judy repiled.

The fox patted her shoulder "Good thinking, do you have a ticket?" He asked.

Judy nodded "yeah its uh" Judy checked her pockets but nothing was there. "Oh no I losted my ticket" she cried

"Hey no problem kiddo" the fox smiled, as he took out some money from his pocket.

"Here you go" he handed her some money just enough for a train ticket.

"Uh no I can't take your money" Judy said.

"Go ahead, I earn quite a bit of money anyway" Judy slowly took the money out of his paws .

"Ok now lets get you to the train station" the fox said as they both stood up and began to walk. They arrived at the trian station and Judy brought her ticket.

"Thank you" she said to the fox again.

"Your welcome" he then began to walk away.

"hey wait, whats your name" she called but it ws too late he had gone.

Judy sighed and waited for her train. After a while it arrived.

A few hours later she arived back in bunny burrow.

"I'm coming mum and dad, I'm coming" she cried.

Soon she arrived back home, she gulped before she opened the door

"mum? Dad? " she yelled

"Judy?" They both shouted "oh Judy where on earth have you been?" Bonnie asked as she hugged her daughter

Judy's nose twitched. "I went to zootopia, I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to prove to you, I could take care of myself. I won't ever run away again I promise"

Bonnie and Stu both looked shocked

"Judy" Stu began "you could have been hurt, you had us worried to death, we even called the police,which reminds me bonnie could you phone them back?"

Bonnie nodded and went to the phone

"Now Judy we're sorry for upsetting you but that's still no reason to run away, anything could have happened to you" Stu told her

Judy sniffed "I know dad I'm so so so very sorry I won't do it again not ever"

Stu gave her duaghter a big hug and kiss "I know sweetie but you are still grounded for this, we forgive you, but you still scared us all of us"

Judy nodded and her mum came in "ok that's done, oh Judy come here"

Judy jumped of her dads lap and ran to her mum "I love you mum, I'm really sorry" she cried.

"We know love, we're not angry with you, we were scared"

Judy nodded. "I know"

"Well anyway, all is forgiven, Judy said sorry so lets not talk about it again" Stu suggested and they both agreed.

 **Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a reivew.**


End file.
